Wraith the Hedgehog
Wraith the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character made by http://mfzbee.deviantart.com/ Background Story Wraith was born in a small row-home of Alberny City, his father was the captain of the ACED ( Alberny City Elite Denfense ). When a mysterious and powerful stranger came to town asking the king to give his city to him and refused. The man left and brang an army to take-over what he saw as his. His father died along side the king in that war fighting the stranger, leaving Rosa Waith's mother ) to take care of him. Rosa went into a deep depression and became deathly ill, with her only talent as cleaning she worked as a maid making barely any income to support her son. She died on Wraith's 7th birthday. His only gift left from her was a peach she had gotten for his birthday. His mother had always told him " A Peach is so simple, and so sweet. A person can go from having the worse day in their life and eat a peach and feel a little bit better, I promise you that. " Wraith then grew up on his own, stealing, and pick-pocketing all his life to stay alive. He took shelter in an abandoned warehouse before he would be evicted from his home. As he got older Wraith became more and more hostile towards others. He made sure to trust no one, and became one of the most hated people in his city. Because everyone knew him as the child he was, stealing all the time, they all grew to dislike him and see him as the same as he got older and didn't even consider as to why he did it. Wraith thinks that everyone dislikes him for no reason, and that he can trust no one. There was one thing that brang him joy however, it was picking on one specific guard by the name of Lance (the hedgehog ). One day during the anniversary of Alberny City's triumph over the great war for Alberny City Wraith heard of the princess Hope (the hedgehog ) and her mother Ebony (the hedgehog ) were going to be in this years parade. And so he saw it as the best way of embarassing Lance, during the parade he pushed him in front of the float and de-pantsed him. Lance became fed-up with it and fought him in the the middle of the parade. Lance had sprung Wraith's ankle and Hope stopped the fight to heal him, after that Wraith thanked her and ran off. Hope sought out to find him that night and when she did she found him in his warehouse. She asked " What're you doing in a run-down place like this? ", Wraith replied " This is where I live ". " Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to offend.. " Hope said with a tone of regret. Hope then offered to let him live with her, she handed him a peach that she had gotten on the way to his home. He saw the peach as a sign and agreed to live with her. When Lance saw him on the castle grounds he immediately chased after him, he chased him into the castle all the way to his room, where Hope had came in to see what the noise was about she stopped Lance and told him as to Wraith's new living arrangements. Lance then became furious and left the castle to return to his post. Week after week Wraith bothered Lance during his duties and patrols feeling as if he now had immunity towards punishment. Lance finally complained to the Hope. Hope tried to find a easy solution that would bring them together, so she assigned Wraith to the ACED (Alberny City Elite Defense). Lance being the higher in command set Wraith off on a far-fetched mission to find a thief that had been stealing from citizens for some time. When Wraith sought out to look for him he saw 3 shadowy figures in an alley way. One being the same size as himself, the other was very large. The other was being held by the throat of the larger one. He then rushed back to the castle and informed Lance. Lance followed him and saw that one of the figures was Ruin. The one that had started the war against Alberny City. Before they could rush back to inform the guards they were noticed by Ruin and his large minion. The minion grabbed them and tossed them around as if it were nothing. Ruin then left them and pursued to the castle along with his large companion, Wraith and Lance awoke in a city full of burning homes and dead bodies, they then rushed back to the castle and saw that it had a dark aura which they could not pass through. A whisper came from the bushes and it was Hope who had just barely escaped " Come with me! " she said. She took them to the docks and told them that they had to leave, that there was nothing they could do on their own. They then left and sailed to safer lands, Lance tried to comfort Hope as she cried watching her home and mother dissappearing in the foggy horizon. Wraith watched as well. Knowing he no longer had a home, he picked up a peach that he had in his jacket pocket and squeezed it in frustration and the sad realization that even the cheerful thoughts of his mother's promise couldn't fix this. He knew what he had to do, he had to stop him, because even though there wasn't much for him in that city, it was still his home. He needed to save them all before Ruin had destroyed everything. Before everyone abandonned hope.. And he would leave the world in ruin. Category:Hedgehogs